The Fight for the Village
by theshadowofhumanity
Summary: Sequel to The memories of the past. This will be the part, where the story really starts. If you red my other story, and liked it so far, you will like this too(I hope). The story of Silver and Blaze continues, as they have to face the dangers, what the reappearance of Mephiles caused. Rated T only for safety. Silvaze contained. REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1: Mission from an old enemy?

**Hello everyone! I am back with my sequel to The memories of the past.  
I hope you all liked my first story, and I hope my second one shall not disappoint you.  
This story takes place 2 months after the events of it's prequel, which went peacefully, and mostly just the founding of the new camp, and the recruitment of a few survivors was all that happened.  
Silver and Blaze are together, and happier than ever, but silver prepares something big...  
****Disclaimer: ****Before I forget, I ****DO NOT ****own any sonic characters, only my OCs and the Story itself.  
Hope you enjoy it.**

**The fight for the village**

Chapter 1: Mission form an old enemy?

I am sitting in our old Colony. I am currently in the cantina, and everything looks intact.  
"How did I got here?" I ask aloud.  
"How nice of you to come." Says a voice, what is too familiar, and not in the good way  
"Mephiles! What do you want?" I asked in a half curious, half angry tone  
"This is not real, just a dream of ours."  
"A dream of **ours**?" I asked confused.  
"Yes. As I said, I reborn from your memories, which makes me able to communicate with you trough your dreams."  
"I see. What do you want?"  
"My small visit is simple. I want your help."  
"HAH!, like I'd even consider it."  
"Like you'd have a choice." he said arrogantly "You see, I never hoped that you would help me by your own will, unless..."  
"The survivors..."  
"Correct."  
"What do you want for their safety?"  
"One of my servants somehow went out of control, and I want it dead."  
'Hmph, maybe this will be beneficial for us too' I thought.  
"And why don't you just kill it yourself?"  
"I have my reasons. Let's just be enough, that if you kill it, I will give you a reward."  
"You must be getting desperate, if you would even give me a reward."  
"Let's just say that I will let 10 other villagers out of my village, whom **YOU will **name, and you can tell them the truth."  
"But why do you want **US, **to put it down?"  
"I'm sorry, but it wouldn't be wise from me to tell my plan to you, so this will be my little secret." He told chuckling "Deal?" he asked, and held out a hand  
"I do not trust you to shake hands, but consider it a deal." I said  
'Maybe fighting that monster will give us some information from the enemy we're facing, thus frees a few people from his evil grasps. Wait... If he's willing to give us this much, he could be really desperate. Maybe, just maybe we shouldn't kill that monster...'  
I thought, and saw everything going back. I'm waking up.

* * *

I weak up in my room, in the new colony. It is pretty small, and just like back at the old colony, I have to share the room, but this time with two people. I look at the wooden ceiling, and slowly sitting up. I see Jack and Blaze still deep in sleep on the floor. We are sleeping on the floor, as we do not have beds yet. I yawn, and stand up, and quickly put my gloves and boots on.  
"Where do you think you're going?" whispers Jack, only with one of his eyes open.  
"Just go back to sleep. I'm going to make breakfast." I said, and with that I leave the nearly empty room behind.  
I am going down in the hallway, and soon I am at the small wooden house's doorway.  
I open the door, and see the rising sun in the horizon.  
I take a deep breath of the chilling air in the doorway before I shut the door quietly behind me.  
The new village of ours is in a forest near Crisis city. The nature took this place back, and the trees are growing back quite quickly.  
I quickly levitate myself up, and look over the small wooden wall we built around the village in order to keep the Cristaline creatures away. However, we never saw any of them in the forest yet, it is better to fear, than to be scared. Nothing again.  
The village has the shape of a chaos emerald, as a respect for them. We call our home New Emerald village.  
We all hope, that one day it can be pronounced New Emerald city.  
I quickly hover to the cantina's entrance, and I step in.  
"Up so early?" Tropos' warm voice greeted me.  
"Yeah. I have important news."  
"What?"  
"I want to tell it when Jack and Blaze is also here, but first, I want to surprise Blaze with a breakfast in the 'bed'."  
"And Jack?"  
"He woke up, so I told him."  
"Well Silver, you really looks much happier, than before you went away."  
"This is because I've got Blaze with me, and this makes me happy."  
"You two are really meant to be." He said grinning.  
"You would be surprised if you'd know..."  
"What?"  
"Well, if she says yes, we will need a priest." I said, and I just couldn't stop grinning at the old fox.  
"Are you serious?" He asked jaw dropped "You really want to marry her?"  
"I am dead serious. I found this ring in the ruins a few days before, and when I saw it, I made up my mind" I said, showing him a golden ring with a diamond on top of it.  
"It is in perfect shape!" he gasped "Where did you find such an intact ring?"  
"Well... in fact it was badly damaged when I found it. I repaired it in my free time."  
"You really love her." he said with joyful tears in his eyes.  
"More than my own life." I replied happily.

I quickly made breakfast from our gaining supplies of food for Blaze and Jack, and headed back to our house.  
When I entered our room, Jack was sitting in his chair next to the table we salvaged 2 days ago.  
To tell the truth, this is the only furniture except the 3 chairs and the small cupboard we have.  
Blaze was still in deep sleep, so I put down the food onto the table carefully,to make sure I shall not wake her up with the noise.  
"I'm starving." Jack stated, and got it confirmed with a loud rumble from his stomach "Let's eat!"  
"Hope you enjoy it, but I will wait for Blaze" I whispered, as he greedily swallowed his breakfast.

When i see Blaze starting to wake up, I quickly grabbed her Breakfast, and held it out in front of her.  
She sniffs it once, twice, then opens one of her beautiful honey yellow eyes.  
"Morning Silv." She greets me, "Breakfast in bed?" she asked in a sweet tone  
"Everything for you, my flaming angel" I said as lovingly as I could  
"Would you mind, I wanna eat!" Jack stated, as he already swallowed half of his breakfast in less than 45 seconds.  
We just cocked an eyebrow at him and rolled our eyes. He is like brother to me, but sometimes he can really ruin the romantic moments Blaze and I have.  
"Anyway, thank you Silv." She says, and kiss me on the lips.

We finished our breakfast, and brushed our teeth, then we both headed to the cantina. I asked them to do so, and they followed me without questions.  
"We are here!" I informed Tropos  
"Good, because I am curious about what happened." He said  
"What is he talking about?" Blaze asked  
"Mephiles sought me up in my dream" They all gasped, and stared at me. "This is not the most curious" I informed them  
"What could be more shocking?" Jack asked  
"He want me to do something for him..."

I tell them all my dream, and they stand there jaws dropped.  
"How could you actually agree?" Blaze asks with rage in her voice  
"Two reasons: 1) I would be really happy if I could free 10 more survivor from his hands, and 2) he has to be desperate to take out that creature, if he is not only asking help from us, but also would "reward" us."  
"You make a pretty good point there." Tropos agreed, and nodded  
"But to deal with the devil itself?" Blaze said, less raged, but unable to decide what's right, with her head bowed.  
"The trick is..." I start, and all their heads pop up, back at me "... If it's possible, I would try to communicate with the monster, instead of killing it on sight."  
"I ssseeeee." Jack said with a huge grin on his face "A possible ally, with the knowledge of the enemy's weak-spots."  
"So you're planning to double cross Mephiles, right?" Blaze asked, this time with an approving face, and happily.  
"Just like taking a candy from a baby" Jack said grinning evilly  
"I like it." Blaze agreed  
"Then, the plan is ready." Tropos stated "The Game of Chess has begun!

**Well, how you like it so far? I hope you Enjoy it.  
I would kindly ask you to R&amp;R this story, so i'd have know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hunting for the beast

p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Ah it is so good to write again, so I decided to write a bit more.../span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" br /BTW: I really hope you enjoy m/spany story, and I am proud, that I have someone who was followed, and faved my last story, and he already did so with my /I don't know if I can name you, so I would ask you if I can do so?br /Disclaimer: Sonic characters still belong to /Belive me, if I would have the chance, this story would come out as a movie like thing, not a fanfic, but SEGA is like this...br /br /Chapter 2: Hunting for the "beast"/span/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;"We headed out of the small settlement's gates, as we discussed our plans:br /"And how do we supposed to find it between that many monster?" Jack asked "I mean, we have to find one in a million."br /"I am sure you three can think of something" Tropos said, and closed the /I really wish that he would come, but someone have to watch over New Emerald, and also he is too old to fight, as he stated many times in the /"Well, if what I suspect is correct, it will be different from the others. It had the mind to break away, so it have to be somewhat different." I suggestedbr /"Good idea, Silv." Blaze agreed "You really grown up."br /"Thanks." I said, and chuckled a bit, looking into her beautiful /"But you are still naïve." She said /"But you always liked it in me." I stated playfullybr /"I really did."br /"OK, it's enough you two" Jack interrupted our moment again "Dude, make me remember, to never ever fall in love with anyone..." he kinda ordered /"Believe me, there is nothing better than when you find the one." I stated still looking into Blaze's /"So, what's the plan, stay together or split up?"br /"Stay together" we said in unison with /"But if we split up we can cover more ground."br /"But we also become more vulnerable." I said "Do not misunderstand, I doesn't meant that you can not fight because you have no powers, but even if I would meet with Mephiles in case if it is a trap..." I do not have to /"You're right."br /"Then let's move on" Blaze said/span/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;"We wandered around an hour inside the ruins of Crisis City, when I saw /"Look!" I said pointing to my object of /"You found the monster?" Jack askedbr /"Nope, but look at that!" I said, still pointing at the object, inside a pile of /I quickly ran to it, as memories came back to life at it's /"This is our old practice dummy!" Blaze said recognizing the object. "I remember as we practiced the aiming with our power on this."br /We created this dummy shortly after we met. This was the dummy she shown us her pyrokinesis for the first time, and we practiced on it before we started to fight each /"I remember the day you first defeated me..." Blaze said, deeply in her /"Me too..." I /"I remember that you kept the why as a secret. Would you tell me?"br /"Well, y-you know... that was the first time I wanted to win because of you..." I said honestlybr /"Really?" she blushed, and I also felt my cheeks getting hotter and hotter by the /"yeah..."/span/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-size: medium;"also, that was the first time you nearly told her how you felt." Jack addedbr /"the trip back home, when silver yelled at you? " she askedbr /"Correct" Jack said, grinning at /"It was good to remember, but we have more important things to do..." I statedbr /"You're right" they said in unison/span/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;"We spent hours searching for the monster, but only found normal Christaline /Those ugly black Christal like monsters with blood red eyes(where should be white), and those evil green pupils...br /They all had four legs, and a long tail, which they could use like the scorpions, but if they weren't fighting just hanged from their back, like a cat's or a dog' /"Another group at 10 o'clock!" I whispered, and ducked behind some ruins. The others did the /"I hope they didn't saw us." Jack /Luckily the three monsters just passed /"Looks like we're lucky" I said, but I heard something from behind us, and 5 of them was right behind me, heading in our direction, claws and tails /"Behind us!" I yelled, and they immediately spun /But it was too /Jack have been pinned down, and Blaze had a hard time to keep his opponent at /I managed to levitate it with my psychokinesis, and threw it against the one trying to kill Jack. It worked lie a /"Behind you!" He yelled, but it was too late. I felt a sharp pain in my back, and fell to the ground. I felt extreme heat, and heardbr /"Get your nasty hand off of my boyfriend!" Blaze shouted at the monster, who burned into /I stood back up, but it was too late to run for /We had been surrounded by hundreds of Christaline /"Leave them be!" I heard a voice what I have never heard before,but the creatures attacked /I saw yellow flashes, and a lot of them died immediately, but they still reached us, and we had to fight for our /I see Blaze using fireballs, flame tornadoes, and other attacks against the monsters. I am sending boulder rocks, and their comrades against each other with my psychokinesis. Even jack could kill a few of them, by cutting off their heads with a sharp piece of metal he just found somewhere in the field, or just with his wolf /As I fight, I saw a creature, killing it's own /It was so... emdifferent/em from the others. It had yelow eyes(where should be white), and pink pupils. It was more like Mephiles in form, but it had the form of a female wolf. It's (or her) body was dark blue colored with yellow at the end of the /"We found the one!" I yelled to the others. "Get into defensive positions around it."br /We rushed trough the sea of monsters, and formed a defensive circle around the pink eyed /"You are protecting me?" A female voice came from the /"Are you the one who rebelled against Mephiles?"br /"I am, but-"br /"Then yes, we defend you."br /With that, the battle continued./span/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: medium;"Christaline creatures came out of nowhere, but we cut them faster, than they could come. Not too long time have passed, and we saw no /"Run, before more of them come." Blaze yelled, and she started to run to the "safe place" we agreed on while we searched the place. We don't want to lead them back to our camp after all. I levitated myself, so I could keep up with their /We just ran, and ran before we reached the /"Do you...think... they follo- followed us? " Jack asked between breathsbr /"I don't think so" I saidbr /"Me neither" The monster /"Hi, my name is Silver." I greeted her "He is my friend, Jack, and my girlfriend Blaze." I gestured to my companions./span/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-size: medium;"Nice to meet you. I don't really have a name, but I like being called Luna" she said, and for all of our surprise she transformed into a pink eyed, dark blue furred female wolf(strongA/N:like Mephiles in shadow's form/strong) I stared at her, because her ability to transform took me off guard. "Luna the Dark." she finished the introduction/span/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-size: medium;"You took Mephiles's name?" Blaze askedbr /"Well, even if I don't like the idea one bit, he is still kinda a father to me." she said with a disgusted face. "He created me from his parts he despited."br /"Which parts?" I gaspedbr /"Emotions for example." We just stood jaws dropped at her statement. "You know, he reborn from your memories, and with that he kinda picked up the ability to have feelings. He said, it made him weak, like the mortals, so he just passed all of them into me."br /"So... Y-you have emotions?" Jack /"Well, yeah" She said /"And why did you betrayed him, and why do he want you dead that desperately to even turn to his enemies for help?"br /"You came to kill me?" She asked with fear in her eyebr /"No. He asked me to do so, but I never intended to, instead, you know, I want him to believe you are dead, so he would let some of our friends go freely, and in the meantime, we could unite against him."br /"Wow. You're clever. You must be strongTHAT/strong Silver guy he spoke of." she said in awe "the one who fought with solaris with Sonic and Shadow."br /"Yep, that's correct. This is our Silver." Jack replied before I /"And you are his friend?" She asked, and her eye sparkled at /"In fact, he is kinda like a brother for me" I repliedbr /"Cool!" She /"Well... I-I... I mean... thanks a lot" Jack stuttered again, and I noticed, that he became a bit emredder/em than he usually /'Well, that's about I shall never fall in love...' I tough giving a sly grin at him, and when Blaze saw it, she realized what is happening with our old /"What?" Jack asked as he saw our /"Nothing..." we said /br /strongWell, I hope you like it so far. RR pls./strong/span/p  
p lang="en-US" /p 


	3. Chapter 3: Luna the Dark

Chapter 3 is already up, and running!  
Hope you enjoy it.  
Disclaimer: Sonic characters still belong to SEGA...

Chapter 3: Luna the Dark

Luna is a kinda nice person as we found it out. She is very attractive for Jack. He always stares at her.  
"How I lived? Um-" she tried hard to remember every detail, to answer our question perfectly. "I born about one and a half month ago. Mephiles wanted me to torture a guy, but I doesn't wanted to do so. I felt sorry for him. You know it is kinda deadly for us, if we do not torture others, as we got our strength from their pain, you know..."  
"So that's why you kidnap people instead of killing them immediately." I thought aloud.  
"Yes, so the point is, I resisted him, and he said he will kill me if I don't do as he says, so I ran away. I heard painful screams from behind me, so I think they tortured him. I only fed from his pain only that much to have enough power to run. I never tortured anyone, or had any type of food ever since, so I am kinda week now. If you wouldn't be there, I'd be dead."  
"Well, if you are that hungry, what guarantee, that you shall not bring harm to us, to feed yourself?" I asked  
"I...I-I... I don't wanna cause pain. I can't bear if someone is in pain. I would rather get myself killed, than let anyone suffer." she said and a drop of tear rolled down at her mouthless cheeks.  
"But if he is suffering, and you have nothing to do with it, would you feed from it?" Jack asked  
"Well, until I can't stop the harm, I think it is all right, but I would still do anything to stop it." She said smiling at him "Why do you ask?"  
"Well, when I fought, one of them kinda cut me a bit, ad it will hurt to clear the wound."  
"Why do you tell me this?" She asked confused. She honestly didn't understood the situation  
"I let you feed on it, so you can get some strength."  
"Thank you, but..." She said, looking at the ground, and slightly blushing  
'Wow! She is blushing at Jack? Maybe she...Nah. But still...' I thought  
"I am not that hungry yet." she finished, but in that moment she collapsed  
"I see." Jack said  
"Jack, she needs it now." I said  
"Do it!" was his only reply  
"What are you preparing to do?" She asked, when I slammed jack in the wound, and he hissed in pain.  
"Why did you do that to him?" She asked  
"We don't have medicines yet, and you were nearly dead. We had to do it." Blaze said  
"But I said I don't want to-"She tried to protest, but jack interrupted her  
"But I did it willingly"  
"But-"  
"No buts, just feed on it while it lasts" Blaze ordered her  
We saw her gaining some strength from the pain of our friend.  
"Thank you" She said, and she stood up.  
"You're welcome" Jack said smiling at her  
"You suffered for my fine being. This was the nicest thing anybody ever did for me." She said looking at the ground.  
"I would do it any time...I'd do anything to make you happy." He said, mumbling the last part under his breath  
"What?" She asked popping up her head, and her nuzzle was in a light shade of pink again  
"N-Nothing" he said "i would never said anything like that.."  
"Like what?" she asked, and her blush turned into a pinkish red hue  
"Like I think you're the most bea-" He said, but he realized what he is saying. Now he and Luna both became crimson red, and stared onto each other in awkward silence. Me and Blaze just grinned at them  
'Well well... Looks like Jack will have a girlfriend after all.' I thought still grinning. 'Come on, Jack say it.'  
"You think I am beautiful?" She asked still blushing as mad.  
Jack gulped and open his mouth, but was unable to force a sound out of it  
"I...I-I...well...yeah." He finally said  
"Well... maybe I-I... I think you kinda handsome too" She said turning away from Jack  
He tried to grab her hand, but I stopped him  
"Do not forget what you asked me to" I said jokingly  
"God, did it annoyed you that much when I did it?"  
"Tell the truth, or be polite?" Blaze asked him sarcastically  
"Sorry guys."  
"Nah, It's OK" I said  
"what are you three talking about?" she asked with a puzzled face  
"Go get her tiger!" I whispered, and hit his back as friends do  
"Well... I... I..."  
"Well?"  
"I... a-asked him to remind me, to n-never ever f...f-f..."  
"Do what?"  
"fall in l-love..."  
'WOW He actually did it! He really have some guts. And look at Luna's face! It worths a fortune...' I thought looking at Luna with wide eyes, and totally shocked from his statement.  
"You... fell in love with me?" She asked in disbelief  
"Well... um... I...uh" he stuttered  
"What is feeling love like?" She asked Blaze  
"Well, it is like there would be an ethernal fire burning inside of you, feel like butterflies would fly in your stomach, and feel your hart beating-"  
"Really fast in my throat?" she finished with a question  
"Yeah, but how do you-?"  
"I just feel all of this. All of what you told..." she said looking into Jack again  
"You do?" He asked  
"Well... yes. I do." She said really embarrassed.  
"Well well..." An awfully familiar voice came from behind us "I sent you to kill her, not to teach her."  
"But she is not Christaline" I told, and I hoped that all of them will get it.  
"Oh, she is. She just have the same ability as I do, to hide her form."  
I spun around, and tried to look surprised. Blaze did the same thing, so she already got the message  
"I just thought that she is just an another survivor." said Jack, stepping away from Luna, who started to cry. When Mephiles didn't watched I winked at her, to make sure she gets the message.  
"Kill her!" Mephiles ordered  
"And you will keep your promise?" I asked

"With pleasure. I just want to get rid of this experiment of mine."  
I lifted her up into the air, and Blaze sent out fireballs in her direction. I just pulled up a small shield before they would reach her, and threw her away, and lifted some ashes from the ground with my power. The smoke and the sound of the explosion covered all this, so it gave Luna some time to hide. When the smoke cleared, We only saw some flying ashes in the air.  
"Thank you for your help. Now. Name the 10 you want for yourself."

Well, an another Chapter is done! Please R&amp;R.  
I would really like to someone tell his opinion of my story. Is it good, or not. Did I rushed something? I would be grateful for any information you would give me about my story.  
I also want to thank you all, who read it, and hope you Enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4: The game of Chess

I got the permission to name the first one, who Faw-ed my story.  
He is GameLord 4BritishBronies  
Thank you a lot.(for the permission too... :) )  
BTW: do not fear, update is here  
Disclaimer:Sonic characters still belong to SEGA...

Chapter 4: The game of Chess

2 days have passed since we "killed Luna"  
Mephiles surprisingly held his end of the bargain, and let the ten I asked to go freely.  
They didn't wanted to come with us first, but when me and Tropos told them the truth, they never wanted to go even near that place anymore.  
The first time we met, I didn't really looked at Luna because of the fight and all, but since then I really took a good look, especially because of Jack, as they now dating and all. I'm really happy for them.  
Luna wears a light green sleeveless shirt, white gloves, dark blue skirt,high heeled shoes in the same color, and a golden necklace with a yellow gem in it.  
"Guys! Guys!" Luna came to me and Jack.  
"Hey my diamond beauty!" Jack replied cheerfully  
"Hi Luna!" I greeted her, then turned to face my friend "Now you understand, eh Jack?"  
"Yeah." was his only answer before Luna jumped to him, and he spun her around in the air.  
"Look! Here's the monster girl..." one of the colonists said looking at Luna  
"Shut up, or I will send you to Mephiles!" I yelled at him before Jack could think of a good reply.  
"Only after I cut his tongue out." Jack finally found a good reply  
"And now you protect her as well?"  
"Did you already forget what happened when Blaze appeared?" I asked, and he got embarrassed and went away  
"What happened? She is a nice person."  
"You know, our world was devastated by flames, not so long ago..." I started to tell her the long story. "[...]and Blaze always had been teased, and hated because of her Pyrokinesis. They hated her just because the people feared the flames."  
"That is kinda the story..." Blaze's voice came from right behind me.  
"Hello, my flaming angel." I said lovingly  
"You told her the story of our meeting?"  
"You know, I was just teased, and Silver wanted to comfort me, by telling me that I am not alone."  
"Oh... I'm sorry. I know how it feels like."  
"Well, it's OK" the guys made him shut up real quick  
"Yeah, they are like this. By the way:[...]" they started chit-chatting from some girly stuff, what I don't want to hear.  
"Hey, do you want to go out into an another raid?" I asked Jack  
"You wouldn't be able to hold me back, even if 1000 of them would wait me at the gates." he stated  
"Hey girls!" I gained their attention "We are going on a raid."  
"Can we come?" they asked in the same time  
"Why not." Jack said smiling.  
"Perfect." I said "Just like a double date with some action."  
The girls giggled for a bit, but then we took our love's hand, and walked to the entrance of the village. We opened it, and went out closing the gates behind us.

We spent hours searching, and destroying the monsters, Mephiles used as his servants. From Luna, we know that he can control only 3-400 at the same time, so if we kill 70-80 every day, it weakens his forces in a quite large scale.  
"What do you think about a small race?" I asked playfully surrounded with somewhere about 160 Christaline creatures, what we decided to simply call Chrosters.  
"I'm in" Jack said in his fighting stance. He really is a good fighter, even without powers.  
"You can count on me too" Luna agreed  
"Do you all have to be so childish?"  
"Come ON Blaze. It will be fun." Luna tried to convince her.  
"Ah... all right then."  
And with that, we rushed at the Chrosters. The fight is very intense. I grab some larger rocks, and car wreckages from the nearby, and throw hem, killing the monsters. As soon as my attack reached destination, I dashed into the crowd, lifted up 2 monsters, and used them as shields, and weapons at the same time.  
'12,13,14,16' I counted for myself.(A/N:he left out 15 because he destroyed 2 of them at the same time )  
The battle was fierce, but we eventually won it without even sweating.  
"This is too easy." Luna said, as she finished the last monster  
"Then what's your score?" Blaze asked teasingly  
"42" She replied smiling  
"Ha, mine is 43" Replied blaze cheerfully  
"Ah... mine is just 24" Jack said bowing his head.  
"Well, mine is 57" I said smiling  
"Why do you always have to win?" Blaze asked  
"Because you would hate me if I would give only 99% to a battle instead of 100%"  
"You know me too much" She said, and we all shared a laugh.  
"Sadly, with this Chroster killing we only delay and annoy him. This means nothing to him" Luna said in a sad tone.  
"Yeah..." I said thinking at this sentence "These are only the pawns. Expandable pieces to reach the goal. We know his rooks are the people, as they form a living wall, so we can not attack directly..." and with that, I started to think "What should be his queen?"  
For this everyone looked at me, and I see that they just realized, that we know nothing of his plan, or how to find out anything about it.  
"We will stop him." Jack said, and placed a hand on my back to comfort me.  
"Of course we will" I said grinning  
"Um... guys." Blaze said "We've got company"  
I saw a large horde of Crosters heading this way, led by a certain black hedgehog  
"Luna, hide!" Jack said quickly, and Luna hid real quick  
"Time for showdown." I said looking eager for the battle  
"Well, well. We meet again." Mephiles greeted us in his way  
"Glad to see your fall." I teased him  
"You just bark, but you can't really bite" He teased back  
"Sorry dude, but you are going down." Jack said  
"Says who? The puppy of Silver?"  
"Watch your tongue, or-"  
"I do not have any, so please..." Mephiles said, and with that he launched an energy beam towards me. I dodged it easily, then countered his attack  
'This is going to be a long fight.' I thought, and I saw that he dodged my one as easily as I did with his.

3 hours have passed since the fight started. All his servants destroyed, and only we, and my friends left standing. Jack is staying out of the fight, as he have no powers. I think Luna just went to a safe place, where Mephiles can't find her. If he would, the others would die in his village.  
'wait a minute... if he is here, then no one is in his village. Time for some action...'  
"Jack, go home, and do the routine patrol until I finish him." I said. He looked puzzled at me, as the routine patrol is always in the morning, but then he realized what I was trying to say.  
"I will" he said, and run away  
"You just wanted him to be safe, didn't you?" Mephiles asked  
"Do not think that you already won." Blaze said, and with that she sent out some fireballs into his direction.  
He dodged them, and shot another beam in her direction. I saw Blaze was tired... too tired.  
I grabbed her with my powers, and pushed her away.  
"You need some rest. Go back home, and wait for me."  
"But-"  
"No buts. You barely able to stand. You would just get yourself killed" I told her, while I dodged an another attack from Mephiles, and kicked him in the face.  
"So it is just you and me..." He said laughing "Now that no one interrupts, and no witnesses, I can finally use my secret weapon." He said, and from the corner of my eyes, I spotted Luna behind some rubble, ready to strike. I didn't looked at her, as it would warn Mephiles  
"What that would be?"  
"Now, that you're going to die, I think I can tell you. Sadly my plan a, about I breaking your spirit trough the people you care about didn't work, so I will let my new pet to do so." He whistled, and a gigantic monster appeared out of nowhere.  
"That would be your queen?"  
"If you are talking about that idiot game of yours, no. It is just a bishop."  
"What is your queen then?"  
"Your little girlfriend."  
"WHAT?"  
"She sealed Iblis. If you die, she will let him free, just like princess Elise did. How ironic that the enemy king's death creates my queen, isn't it?"  
"Thanks for the Intel." I said.  
"And what are you planning to do with it?"  
"Now that I know that you do not have a queen yet, I can take down your bishop without fear."  
"What?"  
I grabbed a wrecked skyscraper close enough to the monster, and started to bring it down. I used my powers to fight and to build, but I never used it in any object this large before. I am sweating, but the building slowly started to fall in the monster's direction, and it successfully brought it down.  
"Checkmate..." I said.  
"I think it is time for me to... retreat for a while..."  
'Oh no! I can't let him back to his village. I have to buy more time for Jack, to rescue the people'  
"Before you go, would you like to speak?" I asked my most hated enemy in desperation.  
"What do you want to say?"  
"I am talking about a fair trade. I tell some information to you, that where I have been for that month, and for that, you will tell me how could you reborn." I said smiling. "Deal?"  
"Deal." He said, and he turned back to his Mobian form from the Christaline one. "You start"

Well this was chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. And in the next chapter, it will be all about Mephiles!  
Just imagine: Mephiles' secrets finally revealed...  
For the weekend, I will not write, as I shall not be home. Hope you can wait a little longer.


	5. Chapter 5: The downfall of a God

**Hello everyone, and and I hope you have a good time reading this small story of mine...**  
**This part was one in one a Mephiles POV story(so I means Mephiles), which reveals his past and origin. Just remember his own sentence from sonic 06.**  
**Well, here it comes:**

Chapter 5: The downfall of a God

I was eternal back then. As Solaris, I existed in every part of the time. I was all, and I was only one in the all at the same time. Until sin was born. That was my worst moment. I was corrupted by it, and made this world horrible. Soon, I realized it corrupted even me, and to evade it's effects, I turned to the other gods for help... here is the beginning of my story.  
"You can not be saved in your current form." Said the god of balance  
"But sin is overcoming me."  
"Our brother created the sin, Solaris. You know the rules. Our power can not effect our brothers" Said Mobius the god of Life.  
"But Mobius! Do not forget your responsibility! I saw the future, and those creatures will call their homeland Mobius for your respect! They are your children!" I said desperately to convince him  
'If he doesn't help me, I will ruin everything.'  
"He is well guarded by our sister."  
"And how is our Goddess of war? How is Ampha?"  
"You know that we can not speak. Even she can not come out from that prison dimension."  
"You doom this world to eternal darkness if you do not help me."  
"But I am unable to hurt you!"  
"Then do not. Just give me a material form"  
"What kind of form?"  
"The form of a small flame."  
"All right. Go now, Solaris, the eternal flame."  
'What? Where am I? What happened? I can see only darkness... Wait... something is lighting up the place. I feel warm. Wait... I feel! What happened?'

I needed only minutes to realize what happened. But as time passed, I had time to think. I had time to observe. Sin doesn't only corrupted me, but this world of mine too. I saw how these creatures got more and more corrupted, and I had enough. However I am a small flame, I still am a god, am I?  
'I have to get a better form, but to do that, I need something to drain out my brother's energies. But how?' I asked myself  
The solution came about 5000 years after my plan was made. As the god of Sun I was able to see the creatures of this world, trough my creation.  
I saw many things, and I learned how to anticipate how certain creatures will react to events. With that, I knew how to make my plan almost perfect. Only one small black dot remained. 'Will the one I ask do the job? I need a plan B... The creature! I can create a small version of myself within him, and... WHAT'S HAPPENING!' I felt immerse energy loss. I concentrated, and let it suck out the small amount of power my brother gave. The time is comiiiiiiiii  
'Oh no! I'm falling apart... What did these creatures done to meeeeeeeeee'  
The next thing I saw, was a black hedgehog. He sealed me into a scepter.  
Later on, I got free, and I started to set my plan in motion. That was the day, when I met a certain silver colored hedgehog. I saw him fighting the other half of myself.  
So many years, and now, He, who is my greatest enemy, can become my greatest ally.  
I have to spread sin inside his heart, so that he will do what have to be done. And I just know how to do it. With FORCE!  
I gave him a piece of myself in the form of a chaos emerald, and when he opened his mind, I did it. I doesn't simply corrupted him, but I also placed one small egg inside his mind. His memories will be my plan B. If somehow I shall not be successful, his memories will be my ticket back to his world.  
My plan utterly failed. The silver hedgehog turned against me, defeated the Sin within him, and with two other hedgehogs, including the one who imprisoned me into that scepter, defeated all my forms.  
"NOOOO... so... close..." These were my last words in life as a god..  
Just after my defeat, I set my plan B in motion. Even I was surprised, that I came back only as Mephiles, but it changed nothing.  
'Now, I need to gain strength. I don't have enough power to fight. At least, not yet.'  
I lived down 200 years hiding in the dark, and planning.  
'I will need to turn his beloved ones against him. This will be the only thing what ensures my survival. I have to survive him. If he knows I am alive, he will surely try to kill me again. Last time, I made the mistake to act too soon, without a proper backup. Iblis had his minions, and they served him well, so I will create my own minions.' With that, I created Christaline creatures, and I placed all my mortality gained by Silver's emotions and mind into one. She sadly turned against me, but I didn't care. 'Now, I need to make sure he shall not get in my way. He showed that if the people are in danger, he would sacrifice himself to save them. This must be his weak spot. I attack his Village tonight.' I thought.  
Sadly he wasn't at the Village at the moment, and with the exception of a few Villagers, who my servants needed as a source of food, I _saved_ them, and told them that Silver abandoned them, so they followed me willingly.  
'If I learned something from my last defeat, that is: If you want to take the people's freedom by force, they will turn against you. Make them give it to you WILLINGLY, and they will follow you into the rip!' I thought. 'All I need to make them do so, is one good lie, and some blood. The kidnapped ones will be the blood, and the lie, will be that Silver abandoned them'  
I had one month to deceive them. And when Silver came back, most of them didn't wanted to accept the truth. I did well. All I needed now, is to put fear into the mids of those, who I couldn't turn against him. This will be my ticket to the freedom, and the destruction of this corrupted world.  
'There is only one unfinished business I have left before I could get more power. The one I created, to make myself perfect again. I need to kill that Luna, as she calls herself.'  
I decided, that I will use Silver. But he would do nothing for me, unless...'I need to give him something as a reward. Something that He would take without hesitation. Freedom for his people... If I offer 10 lives for one, he will surely believe, that he have the better deal.' I thought, and he did as I suspected. I saw him, and a cat called Blaze kill that defenseless and weak creature with my own eyes. 'This proves, that I am right. He killed without hesitation. One minute ago, they acted like friends, as I saw from the distance, and in the next, they turned against her. How pathetic this world became.' I thought.  
And now, two days later, I am sitting here with the one who could destroy me once and for all, and tell him all this.  
'What happened to me? Why do I want to talk with him? Why am I so eager to know what happened to him in the month he was away? Why do I want to know him? And why did I started to question my past decisions as I tough about my own past? I feel like the world is spinning around me, but why?' I thought as I sat in the hard concrete wall next to Silver. Nearly 35 minutes passed while I told him my story. 'I revealed him my motives, my past, my last days as a god. But why? And why does it feels so good, that he knows it?'  
"Looking back, I really starting to doubt myself." I told, and something unexpected happened to me. I let out a small tear.  
"You idiot." Silver said to me. "You want to destroy sin, by committing all kinds of it?" He asked, and his words are like a knife within my heart.  
'He is right! Sin corrupted me that much, that I wanted to destroy it, by spreading sin! My Brother Haxius is more clever than I thought...'  
"What is happening to me?" I asked him.  
"You just realized the truth." He said "You are still corrupted."  
"But you are also corrupted!" I said with regained strength "You killed that girl without questions, just to save 10 lives"  
"No. I did not" He said.  
'What? But I saw her becoming dust with my own eyes!'  
"You are lying!" I yelled  
"No he don't" Came a well known voice from my right. I turned there, and saw the rouge Christaline servant I created standing there.  
"We made you believe we killed her." Silver said.  
"B-But?" I stuttered "I saw you!"  
"Just a trick." Silver said.  
"Oh, Mobius. What did I wanted to do?" I finally admitted the truth.  
'I nearly did what I wanted to prevent. I nearly created my own undoing!'

**Well, that's it. I just wanted to show, that nothing is what it seems. From now on, A new enemy will appear, as he will try to destroy the world as it exists. But who will it be? You will have to read to know it.**  
**I hoped you enjoyed how the mystery of Mephiles got solved, and the small twist, that he thought, that what he is doing is right. Nothing is what it seems in this world. Maybe you only think that someone is evil, is that you don't know his past, and part in the life. I hope you will all think about this.**


	6. Chapter 6: A new enemy emerged

**The new chapter is here, and with it a new enemy will take Mephiles' place, as he changed sides in the fight of Good and Evil. Who will take his place? Read, and find out!**

Chapter 6: A new enemy emerged

What Mephiles told me was an utter shock. 'He thought what he's doing was right, and good. He just wanted to stop his evil brother. But what if he's lying?' I thought  
"You don't believe me, do you?" Mephiles asked me.  
"I don't know what to believe." I said honestly  
"Is this really true, father?" Luna asked. It took Mephiles off guard  
"Father?" He asked in an utter shock.  
"Well, you are the one who created me."  
"I never thought about it like that." he admitted.  
"Go back to your village then." I said to Mephiles  
"For what?" he asked with a puzzled expression.  
"Jack should already be there telling the truth for everyone, so if you admit it, it would make things much easier..." I informed him  
"You said what?"  
"Well, I kinda thought to get your rook out of the table, while you are focusing on your pawns."  
"Well, I really fell for this." he said  
"Yeah..."

We went to his village, where the people was about to make a civil war within the village.  
"Stop right there!" Mephiles shouted  
I stepped inside of the gates, and everyone stared at me  
"No need to fight. Mephiles is surrendered, and joining our cause." I informed the villagers  
"But,Lord Mephiles?" Fang, one of the guards asked  
"Is it true, what this wolf said?" An another voice came from the crowd  
"Are you really one of those monsters?" A third one asked.  
"No, I am not." Mephiles said, and I thought he might turn against us. "I am their creator" He admitted, and took his Christaline form.  
The people jumped back from fear, as Mephiles took his real form.  
"You said he joins us?" Jack asked half confused, half frustrated.  
"Yes. It is a long story, and we have no time to tell it twice." I said.  
"But then-?" He asked, but I never let him finish  
"Luna already went with a letter from me, to inform Tropos, and the others. They will arrive soon."

It doesn't took 30 minutes for them to arrive. After we took our places in the main square Mephiles started to tell his story, and apologized for deceiving everyone. It was just like a... I don't know if I should say _dream_, or _nightmare_.  
"Are you serious?" Fang asked from the crowd "You used us, lied to us and then you just want us to forgive you?"  
"He's right" an another voice came "go away, you monster!"  
"All right, that's enough!" I yelled at them  
"Get lost betrayer!" Fang yelled back at me  
"All right, listen to me carefully, Fang!" I threatened him "This is the last time I let you run. Next time, I'll throw you up, about 200m will be enough, and we will see if you can fly..."  
"I'm a lion! Lions can't fly!"  
"Then I would shut up in your place!" I yelled, and turned around "Anything else to say?"  
"Nothing."  
"I thought." I said, and turned back smiling "All right, let's get ready for the party"  
"What party?" Blaze asked me.  
"Where we celebrate that Mephiles joined us." I said as a matter of fact. "I learned from Sonic, that we have to live for the moment."  
"How true"Tropos said  
"Hah! You lived long enough old man." Fang teased Tropos.  
"All right, that's it!" I yelled at fang again, and I lifted him up to about to 2 meters.  
"Put me down! Please, put me down!" he begged  
"I told you what will happen." I said, and launched him up and high.  
"Silver!" blaze screamed  
"What are you doing, have you gone crazy?" Tropos shouted  
"Don't worry." I said chuckling "Remember what we promised him, when he teased Tropos?"  
"That we will throw him into the moat." Tropos said, and laughed  
"Tropos?" Blaze asked confused  
"He threw him up just as he promised he will if he don't shut up, and into the moat, as we promised when he teased me."  
"Clever move!" Mephiles said, and chuckled.  
Fang came down screaming, and with a gigantic splash he landed in the moat. I lifted him out of the water, and back into the crowd.  
"Did the cold water and the near death experience finally calmed you, or should I repeat?" I asked, and everyone laughed at him as his soaking we fur and mane covered most of his face. The only thing we could see from his head was his chin, and his wide open yaw.  
"Never...again..." Was the only words he could force out of his mouth.  
We shared an another laugh, and helped him get dried.  
"You look ridiculous " Blaze said, as his fur became fluffy from the bath...  
"I know" he said, and for the first time since Mephiles arrived I didn't heard arrogance in his voice.  
"It's good to have the old Fang back" Tropos said  
"Sorry for the teasing, and my huge mouth" he apologized to both of us.  
"It's all right. You were angry and confused." I said "You just needed to get your head cleared by some flying and a cold shower, what the moat gave you." I said, and winked at him  
"You always knew how to cool down the idiots" He said, and pointed at himself  
In that exact moment a shadow appeared in the sky. I never saw anything like it. It felt strange, and pure evil.  
"Oh no!" Mephiles said, and I saw fear in his eyes.  
'I never saw him fear before. That means bad!' I noted for myself, and prepared for a hard fight. I saw Blaze, Luna, Jack, and for my biggest surprise Fang preparing for the fight too.  
"We have to get out of here!" Mephiles said, and we heard he was very scared. "This is a fight we can not win."  
"Why?" Luna asked "What's wrong father?"  
"This is him!" he said, finally a bit calmer  
"Who?" I asked this time  
"Haxius, the god of darkness." He said "He created sin, as a darkness of the heart."  
"A god?" I asked, and at this point I was as scared as Mephiles was. "Are you serious?"  
"Do not run, inferior creatures of my brother" The darkness told  
"Mephiles, my darkness within Solaris, come back to your creator!"  
"No!"  
"You are that unfortunate, that you hold the mind of my brother, but you have the soul of my darkness. Let me have my brother's mind, and his power with it, and I will finally destroy this pitiful creation of my brothers and sisters"  
"Those are my brothers and sisters too, you monster."  
"No, those _WERE_ your brothers. You are a god no more!" He said, and let out an evil laughter  
"But I still have enough power to resist you" Mephiles said  
"HAHAHA..." laughed Haxius "You really think so? You are not even strong enough to finish off these pesky ants! You are nothing compared to Solaris."  
"Mephiles!" Blaze shouted "Iblis is still sealed within me!"  
The shock was too much. I stared at her, and the memory of her disappearence came back into my mind. 'She really sealed Iblis! But, if she let him go... No! I can't let her. We just got rid of him!'  
"Blaze, don't do it!" I screamed  
"This is our only chance!" Blaze told me I can see how powerful he is, trough Iblis' memories.  
"Iblis have memories from when we were one?" Mephiles asked utterly shocked  
"Looks like." she stated, and she herself was a bit confused  
"Even if you two become one again, you will have nothing." Haxius teased Mephiles "The day our brother gave you a material form, you were a god no more. It doesn't matter how strong you are, or what form you take, you shall never be a god anymore!"  
'The Solaris Sonic, Shadow and I fought was nothing against this guy? This is bad.'  
"But you should be imprisoned! How could you got out?"  
"By consuming our sister of course." he said evilly "I planted sin within her too, and waited until it consumed her. After that, I used her to get out."  
"How?" I asked  
"Do you know how much power can erupt when a god or a goddess dies?" He said mockingly  
"You killed her?" Mephiles gasped  
"Not just her, but Mobius, Manatis, Orasin, and Ornella too. I now have all of their powers, and I want Solaris' powers now."  
"You killed them all?"  
"All?" I asked in utter shock. The others were speechless so far. Well, except Blaze, who tried to communicate with Iblis within her.  
"There were a gigantic war, within gods when he created the damned sin. Only the 7 of us remained." Mephiles informed us "He was too powerful to be killed, so we sealed him into a prison we thought he could never leave but to do so, someone had to close it from the other side. Ampha, the goddess of war took the responsibility, and sealed the other side. That was the last time we saw her." I saw a small tear rolling down his face. "Why do I still have emotions?" he asked  
"You fool! Emotions didn't came from those weaklings." Haxius informed him "Even the gods had them, they just sealed it very deep within themselves long before you came into existence."  
"If you want me, then come down, and get me!" Mephiles said, with newfound bravery  
'Where did his fear disappeared to?' I thought, but the answer came right away  
"If you dare to give up being a god to do so!" He finished mockingly  
"Don't worry, I will find a way." Haxius said, and with that he disappeared  
"Are you sure you had to provoke him?" I asked  
"If he would have saw the smallest amount of doubt within me, we wouldn't speak by now." He informed me  
"OK, you are the expert in this situation, Mephiles." I said smiling "By the way, Mephiles is kinda long. Would you mind us calling you Meph?" I asked jokingly, but his answer surprised me  
"Meph? I like it." He simply said.  
"I meant it as a joke, but it's your call." I admitted  
"This fight will be a hard one" Blaze came to us "We have no time for joking Silv."  
"Silv?" he asked "You two are-?" He don't have to finish  
"Yeah, but if you are shocked from this, you will turn inside out, when you hear this" I said, and winked "Luna is dating Jack!"  
He looked at me, utterly shocked, then he turned to Luna, and finally his gaze stopped on Jack. If he could kill with staring, we wouldn't be able to identify Jack's remains...  
"Is this true?" Fang asked instead of Mephiles  
"Yeah." Jack said, and he grabbed Luna's hand "We are in love." they said in unison.

**The new enemy has been revealed, and he is nothing less than a god. How can anyone overcome a god? The answers will be revealed later ;)**  
**I hope you enjoyed this kinda long chapter.**  
**Comment pls!**


	7. Chapter 7: Love knows no boundaries

p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; page-break-before: always;"span style="font-size: medium;"I'm back! Sorry it took you so long, but I had 3 final exams in this week, and I had to learn a /I hope you will enjoy this little /br /br /br /Chapter 7: Love knows no boundariesbr /br /"You two can not be with each other!" Mephiles yelled at Luna and Jackbr /"But why?" Luna asked, with serious hurt in her eyesbr /"You just can't" Mephiles reassured them that he shall not let them be with each other, and his eyes told that he really isn't /"You can not tell us what to do" Jack calmly said, and squeezed Luna's handbr /"You two are not from the same race!" Mephiles said "Maybe it looks like, but you are definitely not."br /"And why is that a problem?" I asked him "We are in love with Blaze too, and we are not from the same race either."br /"It's different." Mephiles saidbr /"It is not!" Blaze joined into the argument "Love knows no boundaries"br /"But she is a Christaline!"br /"But it does not matter to me!" Jack kinda yelled for this time "I love her, not because what she is, but because who she is!"br /"And I feel the same way!" Luna reassured his fatherbr /"Do you two even know what it means?" Mephiles accidentally snapped my face, as I stood too close to him "Oh. Sorry Silver."br /"It's all right. It was just an accident." I reassured him I have no hard feelings "But you really should let them be together."br /"But why?" He asked, now kinda mad at /"You should have seen them together." Tropos answered before I /"Yeah. They really meant to be." I agreedbr /"Is that so?" Mephiles asked, and a small smile like thing appeared on his face. I knew it was a smile, however he doesn't have a mouth. "Then let me see it!"br /"How?" I askedbr /"I can look into your memories, but I need full concentration." He informed me, and I just stood there jaws dropped "Do you let me to?"br /"If that saves their relationship, then I let you."br /With that, he touched my forehead, and I felt something weird. I closed my eyes, and when I opened it, I saw my own memories about them from the second we first saw Luna, to the moment where we are /"They really meant to be" Mephiles said, still in my headbr /"I told you"br /"I hoped, that I will find them not to be so in love, but sadly they really are, just as you have told."br /"Why sadly?"br /"It will be even harder for me to separate them now."br /"But why would you want to?"br /"Luna is Christaline, just like me. We are not aging, and have an eternal life. One day, Jack will die, and Luna will still be there, with a broken hearth. If she and Jack are too close, she will be too attached to him, and I only want to defend my daughter from an eternal pain."br /"But why don't you tell them this?"br /"I don't want to cause pain for them. I think the truth is too painful for them."br /"But being separated without a reason, is even harder. I know, I went trough this. Let me show you that, how it feels to be separated from the one you love."br /I show him everything what happened while Blaze was away. I made sure to show him every small wave of /"This is horrible, stop it!" He yelled in pain, as he felt my /"Not yet." I said, and continued to show him my desperation, my sorrow...my lifeless /"I don't want to see it!" He yelled at /"You saw nothing yet!"br /Then it came to the part, when I saw her, near the lake in the other dimension. I shown him all the joy, the relief, and the happiness I /"Do you see now?"br /"I see."br /"And we didn't dated before that. That was the day we confessed our love." I informed him. "Jack and Luna are already dating! What pain they have to feel to make you able to understand?" I asked him...well, kinda yelled at himbr /"But what will she feel when she is with him for years, and he dies?" he askedbr /"Then let her decide!" I suggested "Tell her your reasons, and let her decide what is more painful for her. See him every day without being able to be with him, or live a happy life with him, then lose him forever."br /"Good idea! She will realize, that it will be better for her without him."br /"But promise me one thing."br /"What?"br /"Whatever she chooses, you will accept it"br /"I promise." He agreed, and when I opened my eyes I saw the village around /"All right, Luna, we have lot to talk about..." Meph saidbr /br /1 hour have passed, but the argument was all done. Mephiles was upset, but in the end he held himself to his promise, and accepted that Luna wants to be with Jack. To make his final agreement official, he threatened Jack, that if he dares to break Luna's heart he will end up in a body bag, with a Christal spike in his heart, and if Jack makes her Cry, He will personally make sure, that he will cry too.(mostly from pain I think...)br /After it was all set, he did something unbelievable. He created a mouth for Luna, so that she can kiss him if she wants to. Of course they both lived with the opportunity, and kissed nearly for 3 /"Blaze..." I turned to her with every bit of love in my voice. I quickly searched for the small box, where I kept the wedding ring I repaired, and found it in 2 /"What do you want, Silv?" She asked with /I gathered every drop of courage I could find within myself, and got down to one kneebr /"Blaze the cat, I love you more than everything in this universe combined. Will you marry me?" I proposed. She stood there, a bit shocked from the request, but as soon as she snapped out of it she said:br /"YES, I WILL!", and wrapped her arms around me, in a death /"Can't... breathe!" I choked outbr /"I'm sorry!" she apologizedbr /Now that she let me breath again, I put the ring on her finger, and stood up with her hand in /"Well, love really have no boundaries..."Maphiles saidbr /br /I know it was short, but I am still tired from the school. Hope you enjoyed it though. br /span/p 


	8. Chapter 8: Raising an Army

**Well, I'm back in the settle. After I rewritten my previous book, I found some mayor mistakes I made, and in the past few days I corrected my mistakes. Now that it is done, I am going to continue my story.**

Chapter 8: Raising an army

"Are you two seriously want to marry?" Fang asked  
"Why not?" Tropos asked him  
"Well. It's just that they are not... I mean... You know." Fang tried to be nice, and not say the fact.  
"We know, and it doesn't matter" I answered his question  
"When do you want to do it?" Tropos asked  
"As soon as possible" Blaze said, and I added "Even today if it's possible"  
"But why now?" Fang asked  
"If you are up against a god, you don't know if there will be a tomorrow." Mephiles said "If you are going to marry, I think this is the best time"

After the ceremony was done, we were officially man and wife.

"Now that this is dealt with, it's time to assemble an army" I informed everyone about my plan  
"What do you mean?" Mephiles asked in puzzlement  
"You really thought that we will let you fight alone?"  
"You want to help me?" He asked in disbelief  
"Of course. You are one of us now, and we never let our friends down." Tropos said  
"But we are up against a god!" He yelled still in disbelief  
"And we are going to stop him..._together_." I said  
"You are serious, aren't you?"  
"Of course we are" Jack said  
"We are on your side, father" Luna stepped next to him  
"And will help you in everything we can" Blaze said stepping next to him as well  
"And will do everything within our power." I finished our sentence  
"But-" He tried to protest, but I didn't let him  
"No buts. And I think I just know the place, or should I say time, where we can get some serious help."  
I held out the chaos emerald before me, and concentrated at it's energies.  
"If you are really going to do this, I am going to help." Mephiles said, and pulled a black chaos emerald out of nowhere. "Do you remember this one?"  
"Your part, what looks like a chaos emerald?"  
"Not just looks like, but acts like one." He corrected me. "We can use it's power to increase our accuracy." He offered  
"Thank you." Blaze Thanked  
"But do not even think about I will let this one out too..." Jack said, as he stepped next to me  
"Like we would want you to." I said laughing "On my mark... 3...2...1..."  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" We shouted in unison.  
When I opened my eyes, I found myself in the garden of Sonic and the guys' place. I instantly saw Sonic and Shadow sitting on a bench, eating chili dogs, and talking about a fight. Of course they teased each other, and called each other faker, but at least they didn't argued for the first time...  
"Hey guys!" I greeted them  
"Silve-" they wanted to greet me, but then they saw Mephiles next to me.  
"Mephiles!" Shadow said with hatred.  
"It's OK, guys!" I tried to calm them down. "We have a greater enemy this time."  
"Greater?" Sonic asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah... It happened to be, that Mephiles was only corrupted by his brother, and now he stands in our side..." I tried to continue, but Sonic interrupted  
"I don't know what you used on them Mephiles, but we will kick the life out of your body"  
"You are welcome to try, hedgehog!" Mephiles said ready to fight  
"Enough you three!" I stopped the fight before it would begin, and changed the subject "This is Jack, the one I talked about." I introduced him to the group  
"Nice to meet you guys. I heard a lot from you." Jack said, and shook hands with both Sonic and Shadow.  
"But where are the others?" I asked  
"The girls went out shopping, and the guys are making an extreme gear race, and we are waiting for them to finally reach the finish line..."  
"Which one of you won?" I asked  
"The faker did" Shadow admitted his defeat... rare thing if I can say so...  
"What is that enemy you are facing?" Sonic asked "And who is the beauty there?" he added winking at Luna  
"She is my daughter, Luna. " Mephiles informed them, and they both dropped their jaws  
"And my girlfriend" Jack said, what shocked them even more so  
In that very moment Tails and Knuckles jumped into the garden on top of their extreme gear from out of nowhere.  
"AH!" They both got into fighting stance as soon as they saw Mephiles  
"Chill out, guys" Sonic calmed them "Meph looks like turned sides."  
"Turned sides?" Knuckles asked a bit suspicious  
"And have a daughter" Shadow added pointing to Luna  
"Hello guys." She greeted them, and waved  
"Are you serious?"Tails asked in disbelief  
"My life on it" I said instead of him  
The others all arrived, and after we told them what happened in the last few months, they all found some hard time to believe it, even after they heard Mephiles' story too.  
"So you want to make us believe that you were only under your evil brother's effect?" Shadow asked still not believing in Mephiles.  
"I know it's hard to believe, but this is the truth. I swear it!" Mephiles said  
"All right, dude" Sonic said completely accepting Mephiles' story "So you need our help again."  
"Kinda..." I said a bit embarrassed. A bit? I was embarrassed like a guy wearing clothes in a nudist con.  
"All right. Then let's get ready" He said  
"There is one thing left, what I didn't told you yet..." I said  
"My, my, you are keeping secrets, Silver?" Rouge asked with pretended anger  
"This is not a secret, but it is kinda hard to tell you guys..."  
Blaze stepped next to me, and we looked at each other, then turned back to the crowd, and told in unison:"We got married!"  
"WHAT?" was the most common reaction, but we heard "NO WAY!" s too, and one single "This is so sweet" from Amy. After that she grabbed Sonic's arm and treated: "We will marry too! Tomorrow!"  
A common laughter came for this treatment, except from Sonic who tried everything to get away from the place.  
"Amy, this is now going to happen!" He said harshly, but when he saw the hurt in her eyes, something unexpected happened: "I mean, yeah I love you but-" then he realized that he just admitted his feelings...  
A huge grin came to everyone's face, except Sonic himself who was dead terrified, and Amy, who just stared, not believing her own ears. Should I mention her face invited a new hue of red.  
"You... you just said you..." She said in disbelief  
"OK, yeah, I love you, but you also kinda get into my nerves with this... you know... OK?"  
"All right... I think I really was a bit... overheated..." She admitted.  
"Great... an another couple... " Mephiles said rolling his eyes. "Is this a romantic movie, or what?"  
"Aw... someone is so mean" Charmy teased Mephiles, poking him in the process.  
"Lay a finger on me ever again, and I will cut down your wings!" He warned the Bee to stay away.

"Jeez, you really should learn how to chill, you are a-" he tried to reply, but to his luck I interrupted him  
"Charmy, I think there isn't much candy left. If you want to have any, you should hurry"  
"Thanks dude!" he said, and he was gone in a flash "Sorry, he is a bit hyperactive" I apologized to Mephiles  
"Yeah, I noticed. He is a nice guy tough..."  
"Yes, he is"  
"Hey Silver!" Shade the Echidna came to us  
"Whats up... Shade, right?"I asked, as I was uncertain about her name, because we only met once.  
"Yes. So how do you feel?"  
"About what?"  
"Being married"  
"Kinda nice feeling."  
"And you Blaze?"  
"Awesome" she simply said  
"And you Mephiles?"  
"Me what?" He asked in a grumpy way  
"Did you ever loved anyone?"  
"No, I never did."  
"Don't worry, you shall find the one." Amy joined in into the conversation  
"I have no emotions"  
"Then why are you angry, and all... I mean, you can not simply place all your emotions into someone else."  
For this, Mephiles stayed quiet for 3 complete minute, just staring straight forward.  
"Maybe you are right." He agreed with Amy  
"I'm always right... except when I'm wrong..."  
"How true!" I said, and we all shared a laugh. As I looked around while Mephiles started a conversation with Shade, Amy, Tails and Sonic, and saw that Rouge and Shadow was nowhere, and I can sense the smell of half cooked chili dogs in the air, so they are cooking at the time, what was a secret off course...  
I saw the Chaotix members were having their private conversation with Cream's mother Vanilla who came when Sonic told her the big event.  
Cream, Cheese, Omega and Knuckles had their own conversation, something about Omega's head. I think Cream wants to repaint it.  
Tikal and Chaos are just standing in the corner.  
"Hey guys, I'm going to accompany Tikal and Chaos. They are dead alone..."  
"I'm going too" Sonic said, then he disappeared in a flash, and when I turned around, he was next to Tikal  
"Why is he talking by himself?" Blaze asked me, as she didn't saw the spirit duo.  
"Tikal and Chaos are spirits. Only Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles see them." I said "Well, and me"  
"But why?" She asked confused  
"I maybe because of my powers, Sonic and Knuckles because of an event, what is a long story, and Shadow is because he is the 'Ultimate Life Form'."  
"OK, I think I got it. Then go. They should be lonely if they can barely talk to other people."  
"Thanks for understanding."  
"But, come back"  
"Always." I said, and kissed her on the lips.

After a short while Shadow appeared, and off course Mephiles was the first one he wanted to talk.  
It didn't took 4 minutes for Rouge to appear with the food. Everyone went to get a mouthful of Chili dogs, homemade Pizzas, or Sandwiches...  
"Shadow, this Pizza is amazing!" Espio called out loud  
"WHAT?" Shadow asked in shock and Embarrassment.  
"Why thank Shadow, Rouge made them" Sonic said  
"I went into the kitchen, and saw Shadow making the Pizzas."  
"Shadow? This Shadow here?" Sonic asked, and was about to laugh, when shadow bowed his head, and said:  
"Yeah, I can cook, and I like doing it..."  
Everyone looked at him a bit shocked, but then everyone congratulated him for the delicious Pizza.  
"Nice "Kiss the cook" apron by the way..." Espio said grinning at him  
Shadow's face was as red as Knuckles normally from the embarrassment  
"Shut up, or I will make sure, that you will get new colors: red, and blue"  
"Now we all know where Mephiles got his grumpy attitude..." Charmy said into the dead silence. For this the mentioned duo grabbed him, and shouted: "You want a taste of me?" in complete unison  
It looked like they would be the mirror images of each other, except the color difference, and that Mephiles does not have a mouth.  
But it all changed when we saw shadow getting his chaos gun ready  
"Shadow! Stop it immediately!" Rouge said, and pulled shadow away. "If you do things like this sweetie, I will make sure to-"  
"OK, OK! You're right." he apologized to Rouge, than turned to Charmy. "Sorry Charmy. I was just mad because of my secret..."  
"It's all right, just... please, never pull the trigger" He said grinning.

It took a little while, but the guys got back to chatting, and after 5 minutes they talked like nothing had happened.  
Knuckles used a special technique on Blaze, to make her see Tikal for a short time, so they can talk now.

After the small party we had, we all went to bed. As now We were married with Blaze, we kinda slept together. Nothing else, just sleeping in one bed.  
Next morning, the whole team got ready, and we went back to my time.  
When Tropos saw the whole gang, he just stood there motionless.  
"You only spent about a week on that time, and you have so many friends?" he asked  
"And we can count on all of them." I said proudly.  
The Army has been raised. It is time to get ready, for whatever will come.

**All the Sonic Character are going to be present in the final combat against the greatest evil what they ever faced. I want to make Epic battles from now on. Our story has reached its half as I suspect.**  
**Hope you enjoy it.**


	9. Chapter 9: Organizing the defences

**Sorry for it took so long, but I got plenty of work to do, and a lot of stuff to learn...**  
**Hope you will enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Organizing the defences

We finally have the required force to stand a small chance, but it still feels weirdly small.  
Mephiles recreated his Christaline army as our first line of defense, and everyone is gathered up to organize our army.  
"As you are the leader Tropos, you should be the general." Tails said to the old fox.  
"Maybe I am the leader, but I know nothing of you, so I think my second in command, Silver should organize our defenses."  
They all looked at me, to tell them what to do. I gulped, then began to think out the best formation.  
"We need troops, and this is out of the question..." I explained my thoughts "So I think Fang and Jack, as the best special powerless warriors, you should start to teach everyone how to defend themselves, so later on we can count on them too."  
"Got it!" Fang said, while Jack just nodded, and they went back to the populace.  
"Sonic, you should be the scout, as I know how you love running, so you will be able to run, while helping us the same time. Shadow, if it is good to you, you should be a scout too."  
"Sounds great!" Sonic said  
"Do I have to go with him?" Shadow asked with an annoyed expression  
"You can cover more ground if you are scouting in different places" I informed him, stating the obvious.

"Thanks." he replied  
"Tails, you as the best mechanic, you should organize and prepare our defenses, and create some automatized defensive measures, if it's OK to you"  
"The best! Thanks for the easy job, Silver" He said  
But at that moment, Tropos stopped him, before he could go  
"You are Miles Prower, right?"  
"I am, but my friends call me Tails."  
"I am Tropos."  
"Um... I know..." he said with puzzled face but none of us understood what's happening  
"You are my great, great grandfather." Tropos said, and we stood jaws dropped. Tails was utterly shocked to say the least.  
"M-m-m-my g-g-g..."  
"Yes. When I was a child I heard lots of stories from you and your friends." He explained  
"But you don't have two tails..." I said pointing out  
"My ancestors had, up until my grandfather. It was kinda funny, that my great great grandmother was a-"  
"I don't want to know!" Tails interrupted, before he could give out the important information, leaving the rest of us curious.  
"Be careful!" Tropos said  
"I will be." Tails replied, then ran away to do his part of the job.  
"OK, If you all ready to continue, then Mephiles, you and Luna should help Tropos to learn as much from the enemy as he can, so he will be able to help us with further strategies"  
"Will do. " Mephiles said,and the three of them headed to the library.  
"Cream, you should help with the kids in the safehouse."  
"Cream?" Tropos asked quickly turning back to us, looking wide eyed at the small rabbit.  
"Yes, ?" She asked puzzled  
"Nothing..." He said, and continued his trip to the Library.  
"I am the only one, or this was weird..." Amy asked looking after the old fox.  
"Very weird." I said, and got agreement from everyone else in the form of nods, "yeah"s and wide eyed looks after our old leader.  
"Never mind, we have to continue." I treated, and got back to work.  
"Knuckles and Shade, you two should be guards, as you both are good warriors."  
"Got it, and thanks for the compliment" Knuckles said  
"Guarding duty? Really?" Shade asked  
"What would you want to do instead?" I asked her.  
"I know a lot from Nechturn technology, so I think I could help Tails much more than Knuckles." she said, but I saw that there was something else next to it.  
"And what's the real reason?" I asked her  
"Nothing else." She said, but I saw she is lying. She never looked in our eyes when she lied, just like now.  
"Shade, if we don't trust one another, how could we count on eachother?" I asked her  
"All right, but I warn you, this will be embarrassing."  
"Well?" Knuckles asked, and Shade's muzzle became a light hue of red.  
"Well... I-I... I think Knuckles will maybe divert my attention from the duty..."  
For that, everyone looked angrily at Knuckles, because they didn't understood the situation  
"Why would I? I always stand motionless, and quiet when I am in duty." He said trying to defend himself from the accusing glares.  
"Well... because I... I-I..." Shade stuttered.  
"All right, Shade, go help Tails." I saved her from the embarrassment. "My blazing angel, would you give Knuckles a hand?" I asked my love  
"Of course, Silv." She said kissing me on the lips.  
"Amy, you are strong when you are angry, so you and Charmy should help with the constructions. Omega, would you give them a helping hand?"  
"Why do we need Omega too?" Charmy asked  
"To make sure Amy hits what she has to, and not you."  
"Why should she hit me, and besides, she is too weak to make serious damage." He said, and Amy was already prepared to strike him down with her piko piko hammer.  
"Clever move. With him, I shall not have time to stay calm" Amy said, and rushed to one of the construction sites to calm herself down. Charmy followed her with the following sentence:  
"What? Did I said something wrong? "  
"Espio, as the master of camouflage, you should help to hide the people whose not able to fight. Vector, if you would be so kind help him out with some muscle."  
"Surely!" Vector said, and they went to their work immediately.  
"Rouge, we should be the eyes up in the sky. Is that all right with you?"  
"Surely is, sweetie. We never had time to chit-chat, so that would be cool."  
"Unless you are not chatting about some girls stuff, then it's OK with me."  
"So, what's with me?" I heard Knuckles asking Shade in the distance  
"I-I... It is complicated. We should go to do our job." She replied  
"Knuckie, instead of chatting, go to your guard job" Rouge said to Knuckles with a wink "If you will guard the Master Emerald like this, I will get my hands on it in no time." She finished, and turned around. I saw that Knuckles wanted to punch her for this, but eventually he understood she was right, and he went to do his job.

3 hours have passed, and nothing yet. The people are getting nervous. Sonic and Shadow returned, Tails created some defense turrets, and thanks to Amy's strength, we was able to raise the gigantic lamps Mephiles' villagers salvaged from a football arena not so long ago.  
"So you and Blaze never did that before?" Rouge asked me, still in the air  
"Nope." I answered  
"But you want to, don't you?" she asked  
"Well... I-I... I shall not rush it, but if she wants to, I shall not protest." I replied a bit shyly.  
"Aww... You're so adorable."  
"Please don't call me adorable. I am a fierce warrior, you know."  
"A warrior who don't dare t-"  
"Guys! We have a situation down here!" Mephiles shouted saving my skin with it.  
"Whats up?" I asked him  
"What did she told you? You are like a red lamp." Sonic said. Luckily only the four of us were here  
"I asked him if he and Blaze did... THAT already."  
"I understand now." Sonic said. "Be nice with the guy, Rouge. If you keep embarrassing people like this, everyone will die in a hearth attack."  
"My, my... And what's with you and Amy?" Rouge asked.  
"All right. What is the situation?" I asked them, as I saw sonic starting to become as red as I am.  
"I have an idea, how to make our defenses even better, but it would take immerse amount of power from me, and as a result I would be unable to fight for at least 10 hours." He said  
"What would that be?" I asked to consider if it's worth the risk  
"By raising a Christaline shield around the settlement."  
"No way it would worth it."  
"See? That's what I said, but you had to ask Silver too." Sonic said  
"But... Why did you asked me too?"  
"Well... You know, ever since you helped me clear myself from the corruption, I watched your reactions and personality, and I... I hold you in the greatest respect. In fact, in a way you are very much alike Mobius."  
"Wow... I... I don't know what to say." I managed to force the words out, in my utter shock.  
'Did he really just compared me to a god? And said we are much alike?'  
"You're acting just like him. To be honest, I find you, Shadow, and Sonic together the perfect copy of him in different ways. You, Sonic got his stile, Shadow his distance keeping, and his... never mind..., and you, Silver, his caring, and shy nature."  
"Wow. That's nice". Sonic said  
"Yeah." I agreed.  
"Well, well, what do we have there?" Rouge asked pointing at Tails and Shade, who were trying to pull out something trough the door.  
"Hey guys! Want any help?" I asked as we went to help.  
"Yeah, This thing stuck here. Would you hel-" Tails said, but before he could finish, I pulled the stuff out with my Psychokinesis, and placed it on the ground.  
"Now that this is dealt with, what is this?" I asked  
"A repulsorlift engine."  
"A what?"  
"An engine making things float in the air like Angel Island" He explained  
"And what do you want to use it for?" Maphiles asked  
"We didn't planned that forward" Shade said.  
"So shade, what is your problem with Knucklehead?" Sonic asked her  
"This is her own busyness." I said, as I was the only one who realized that she actually likes him in the "_like like_" way.  
"Come on, Silver. We want to know" Rouge countered me  
"No time!" I said, as I spotted a gigantic shadow on the sky. "He is here!" I said pointing onto it.  
"I have came for my brother's remains, mortals. Doom has come to your world." Haxius said.

**I really sorry it took so long, but I have work from 8-17, and I am dead tired. If I will post new chapters, it will come in the weekend. If not, I don't know...  
Please understand.**

**I was busy, but I managed to write a new chapter. Hope you will enjoy it**.


	10. Chapter 10: The Fight fot the Village

Chapter 10: The Fight for the Village

From the nowhere shadow monsters popped up, more than we could count.  
They rushed in the village's direction. Mephiles was shaking in fear, but he pulled himself together, and ordered his minions.  
"Prepare yourselves, my Christaline servants. Let none get trough!"  
The Christaline monsters formed a defense line in the only bridge leading to the village, and the small foothold we just created in the coast. It wasn't small, just a small half circle in a 10 meter wide range from the bridge's beginning, rounded by a wooden palisade.  
"Let's go guys!" I shouted, but it wasn't required for them. They all rushed forward to the battle area.  
Amy easily wrecked the monsters with her piko piko, Sonic and Shadow preformed cool combo attacks, and the enemies just went flying. and Blaze pulled up a firewall in front of the palisade.  
Fang and Jack operated one of the two turrets Tails built, the other one was operated by Tails himself, and one of the villagers. Tails gave him instructions every second.  
Omega used his machine guns to kill the attackers, and Rouge used her deadly kicks.  
'Note to self: do not make Rouge angry, because one kick in the balls and I will never have a child.'  
Shade used her leech blade, and Mephiles used his powers to get rid of the attackers.  
Luna was busy to reinforce the bridge, to make sure it will hold the extra weight in case of a retreat. To be honest, it looks very likely. No matter how hard we fight, no matter how many enemies I throw away, or crush into the ground with my psychokinesis, 3 others took every defeated enemy's place. It is only a matter of time before they are breaking trough.  
"UP! In the sky!" I hear Tropos yelling to us, and I look up.  
Flying shadow horrors are filling the sky.  
"Rouge, Tails, we have to fly up into the air!" I yelled  
"On it!" Rouge said, and flew up.  
"Tropos, please operate the Turret!" Tails asked his great great grandchildren. Even the fact gives me the creeps. Tropos quickly get into the turret, and Tails is flying up with me.  
"Thanks for joining the party!" Rouge said to us, as she kills 3 monsters with the same kick.  
"No time for teasing now." I barked, and pulled up a rock boulder from the ground, and used it as weapon, as usual.

Barely ten minutes has passed since the battle begun, but we were losing the small foothold. They have broken trough the palisade, and the number of the Christalines were dwindling too quickly.  
"Fall back to the second line!" I ordered the retreat.  
The christalines rushed forward to protect us, while we made our retreat. The guys down there run trough the bridge, and Luna, who reinforced it, now letting it go, and the bridge is collapsing behind them. The Christalines left on that side all died under 35 seconds.  
"Tails, is the automatized air defense turrets operational?" Shade asked him.  
"I don't know. I never had time to test them." He said with a worried face.  
"No better test, than live action." I said, and winked. Tails activated the turret system, and with the exception of 1 automated air defense turret, they all started to fire on the enemy.  
"Well, 14 out of 15 is not a bad rate at all." Tails said proudly.  
"Especially if we count with the small amount of time you had" I added.  
"Nice job, buddy" Sonic agreed, and shown a thumbs up for Tails.  
"No time to celebrate yet, the battle is not over" Tropos pulled us back into reality  
We looked at where the bridge used to be, and saw that the shadow monsters are building a new one from their bodies.  
"Are you serious?" I asked, and a gigantic shadow monster appeared in the background. "What else can go wrong?" I asked the question, what only makes things worse.  
In that exact moment two of the AA turrets shut down, and a gap appeared in our air defense.  
"Rouge, Omega, we will hold them off. Tails, Shade try to repair at least one of them before they can finish the bridge." I ordered them.  
"On it!" Tails said  
"Affirmative! Targets: Flying shadow creatures." Omega said  
We barely can hold them off, but luckily Tails could bring back one of the towers just in time, and started to work on the another one. In the meantime, Shade is trying to figure out why the one which didn't started was inoperable.  
"Guys, we have a problem here!" Sonic said, and when I looked down, the bridge was nearly complete.  
"Omega, go. Rouge and I will hold them off for now. You should try to bring that bridge down, ASAP.(**A/N: as soon as possible if you didn't knew.**)"  
"Affirmative! New objective: Bring down the bridge." Omega said, and he launched rockets at the bridge.  
"Are you sure the two of us can hold them off?" Rouge asked.  
"No, but if they can finish the bridge before at least one more turret activates, we are surely goners."  
"Then, we will have to-" She said, but before she could finish, the turret what shade worked on started to rain fire on the creatures, shortly followed with the last one.  
"The village is under complete protection from the sky!" Tails said proudly. "What was the problem with that turret, Shade?"  
"The energy transmitter was fried. I had to repair it, and reboot the targeting computer."  
"Nice job!" I said for both of them. In the meantime, Omega gave a hard time for the bridge, but whatever he tried wasn't effective enough. Everyone who had ranged attack, now tried to bring the bridge down, but sadly with little effect.  
"Sonic! We have to use the Chaos emeralds!" Shadow shouted.  
"I agree!" Sonic said, and pulled them out.  
"Wait!" Blaze shouted. "I need one for Silver! Something just came into my mind, what can turn the battle to our side!"  
"Better be worth it!" Shadow said, and threw the green emerald to me. I grabbed it, and turned to Blaze  
"What's the big idea?" I asked her.  
"Transport us to the dimension you found me in."  
"Why?"  
"No time, just do it!"  
I did as she told, and used Chaos Control.

We found ourselves in her palace.  
"This way!" She ordered me, and I followed.  
"Where are we going?"  
"To the emerald chamber." She replied  
"Emerald chamber?" I asked  
"There are magical emeralds in this dimension too, called the Sol Emeralds. Their powers are very similar to the Chaos Emeralds."  
"I see" I said, and from sprint I changed to levitation, and grabbed her in bridal style. "Just tell me the way."  
in a minute, we stood in a chamber with 7 emeralds very much alike the chaos emeralds in it.  
"Are these...?"  
"Yes! Now go!"  
"Intruders!" A guard yelled in the chamber's entrance.  
"Stop it! I am Princess Blaze, and I came for what's rightfully mine!" Blaze said.  
"Princess! I haven't seen you for a year!" the guard said  
"I know, and I have to go now. Me and my friends are fighting a losing war against a fallen god, and his armies, and we need to help them, or they will die!"  
"Then we will help you, my daughter." A lilac lion came in with a crown in his head.  
"Father!" Blaze said with tears in her eyes.  
"Why did you left, my dear?"  
"I love Silver, and he wouldn't be able to marry me here."  
"I see. You know, I wasn't a worthy suitor for your mother either. We might be able to work it out."  
"Why would you? You never cared for me. Your kingdom is the only important thing to you" Blaze snapped back to her father  
"We have no time, Blaze! We have to go back!"  
"NO!" the king yelled "Not without help!" he added "Captain, get the men ready. We are going to war!"  
"Dad?" Blaze asked confused.  
"I am sorry if I were harsh on you. I never realized how important you were until you left." the king replied with tears in his eyes. "I am sure we will find a way for you to be together." he added, hugging his daughter.  
"In fact, with all due respect sir." I said shyly "We are already married."  
"What?" He asked, nearly falling to the ground in shock.  
"We married yesterday, as we didn't knew if we can survive the day, and we didn't wanted any regrets." I said.  
"I see." the king said, and nodded. "Then welcome to the family, Silver."  
"Sir, the first, the second and the fourth platoons are ready, the others are still preparing."  
"Do it in double time."  
Under 2 minutes, we had 200 armed soldiers behind our back.  
"Silver, you will be the field commander. Show me you are worthy for my daughter's hand." The king said.  
"Chaos, Control!" I yelled, and Blaze used the power of the Sol emeralds to follow me.  
When we got back, the shadow bridge was complete, and the fight was on.  
"About time you two sho-" Shadow started, but saw the soldiers behind us.  
"Men, Our enemies are the Shadow creatures. The Christaline ones are on our side! Now, Attack!" I yelled, and the royal troops immediately rushed into the battle.  
"Sonic, now we can use the Chaos Emeralds!" I yelled, and we all went into super forms.  
For our biggest surprise Blaze did the same with the Sol Emeralds.  
"What the?" the three of us asked in unision.  
"I call this form Burning Blaze. I told you that the Sol Emeralds work like the Chaos Emeralds." She said smiling.  
The tide of the battle instantly turned. Now we pushed them back to the bridge, and made it collapse under them. I used my powers, and recreated the bridge destroyed by Luna, and we reestablished our foothold in the other side of the bridge. The shadow creatures are now pulling back.  
"Well well, looks like you were busy..." Haxius said.  
"He is the one we have to defeat?" King Teranas asked  
"Yes, father" Blaze replied  
"Father?" Sonic asked looking at the king.  
"King Teranas Lionheart." He introduced himself.  
"I am going back for the rest of the troops." Blaze said.  
"For the rest of them?" The guys all said in unison and shocked.  
"The imperial army stands from five thousands of soldiers. This was only the first wave." the King said  
"Say what?" Sonic asked "Well, your plan worked out well, Blaze."  
"To be honest, I just wanted the emeralds. I didn't counted that my father would go to war for us..."

**Well, chapter 10 is done. However the battle is over, and our heroes won, the war only begun, and will be hard to win.  
How will our heroes proceed? We will find out in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: The death of a hedgehog

**Sorry for took so long, but a was very busy these days, even in the weekends.  
And as an addition, I didn't liked how I first wrote this Chapter, and I started it from the beginning.  
I hope it will be good enough now.  
Enjoy**

Chapter 11: The death of a hedgehog.

"You really think you can stop me that easily?" Haxius's voice came from the sky  
"Nope." I said "We fought Solaris, and it wasn't easy."  
"Very well. Let the real fight begin then."  
Shadows appeared in the sky, and they all merged into one simple creature in the middle of the village  
"You sold your divine form?" Mephiles asked in disbelief  
"No. With this much power I have, I can make a body like this, and exist as a god at the same time."  
"What now?" I asked Mephiles unable to decide what to do.  
"Fight with all we've got."

We all rushed at the evil god at the same time. Sonic and Amy is attacking his left side, while Shadow, Omega and Rouge are trying to crack him from the right. Blaze, Jack and I are trying to break trough his frontal defenses, but it is useless. He can cover up every side at the same time.  
"Come on. Is that all you can do?" He mocked us  
"Not even close." Sonic said, and looked at shadow. "Are you ready?"  
"I born ready." He replied, and they stood next to each other, but the next minute Haxius waved one of his hands, and with that he sent shadow to the ground passed out, and sonic out of his Super form.  
"Shadow!" He shouted seeing his friend covered in his own blood.  
"And now your little girlfriend there." Haxius said, and looked at Amy.  
"You bastard!" Sonic shouted angrily. I never saw him this angry before.  
I saw something from the corner of my eye. A dark aura around Sonic.  
"What the?" I asked looking at Sonic  
"You will pay for what you did!" He said, and the aura around sonic growing, and it is clearly visible now for all of us.  
"Sonic, stop it!" Tails yelled, but Sonic's dark aura just grew and grew further.  
"What's happening?" I asked in slight panic seeing tails this scared, and even amy looked away from sonic, and closed her eyes.  
"I will kill this guy now. This is what's happening." Sonic replied, and added "I will cut him into pieces."  
'This is not sonic. I don't know who he is, but sonic would never do or tell something like this.'  
"DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He yelled, with his for going black, his eyes completely blank, and his quills standing upwards.  
He charged our enemy within a nanosecond, and punched him in the face, then kicked the back of his neck.  
"I can't even see him!" I said, and tried to find out what is happening.  
"This is Dark Sonic. This is what Sonic becomes when his anger takes the best of him." Tails said trying to help with Shadow's injuries in the meantime. Blaze is helping him, by burning out the injuries to stop the bleeding. Amy is trying to calm Sonic down along with the others. I am trying to get ready for the next attack as soon as Shadow is safe.  
"You saw him like this before?"  
"In life, luckily never." Tails said  
"AAAAH!" Shadow shouted out loud regaining his consciousness  
"Shadow, are you all right?"  
"Yes, I am." He said.  
"We should try to help Sonic." I suggested  
"No! We must wait until he calms down, or we will be just got ourselves killed" He torn me down.  
"I said, stop it!" Amy yelled at sonic in tears  
For this Sonic finally got to his senses, and came back between us.  
"Are you all right pal?" He asked Shadow, turning back to is formal self.  
"Not really. I am banged up pretty bad." He said  
"He will be OK in a few days." Tails tried to calm sonic down.  
"Good" He said "Now about that "god" "  
"You shouldn't have stopped. You missed your only chance to kill me" Haxius said laughing. In the next minute I saw an energy bolt heading towards Blaze.  
"BLAZE!" I shouted, and pushed her away, but instead I got into the way of the attack. "AH!" I screamed as soon as I felt the pain in my stomach. I looked down, and I saw my blood everywhere around me.  
What little piece of my fur wasn't covered in blood, was silver colored. 'He also pushed me out of super form...' I felt my body too heavy to stand, and I fell on my back. The pain is intolerable.  
"Silver! Silver!" I heard the others screaming my name, but their voices sounded like they would be far away. The world has gotten darker and darker around me, until I couldn't see.  
"Silver! Don't go! I love you too much to lose you!" I barely heard Blaze's words.  
"I love you too" I said in a fading voice, and the world disappeared from around me.  
"Am I dead now?" I asked as I saw a dark room around me. All the pain has gone, and I am standing on my feet.  
"Not yet." A bass voice said from behind me.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am Mobius, the god of life."  
"Impossible! Haxius said-"  
"He really got most of me, but before he could commence the final blow on me, I sent parts of my power out to the universe, and you were standing in the best spot for it to take your dead body, just like an another saved Shadow."  
"Is that why he is still alive?"  
"Yes,that is." he confirmed me "That part is within him, but he knows nothing of it."  
"So I will forget too?"  
"No. he doesn't know because he never actually died. The last part of my power is within a creature called Sonic the Hedgehog."  
"Sonic? He is fighting Haxius at the moment!"  
"He is also with you?"  
"Yes,he is."  
"This is perfect! If you can combine this power, you can become strong enough not just to defeat Haxius, but also to free all of us from his stomach."  
"How should we do that?"  
"The power is fueled with emotions. Use them at your advantage." He said. "Can I look into your memories?" He asked  
"This is the minimum for helping us."  
"Thank you, my child."  
"Your child?"  
"I created everything what lives, but you also have my "Blood" rushing trough your veins from now on."  
"I see."  
"I see that Sonic already used my part of power against Haxius"  
"What?"  
"The form you call Dark Sonic."  
"So that part is fueled by anger?" I was confused  
"Of course not!" he snapped at me "It is fueled by care for our beloved ones. Maybe he does not showing it, but he loves you two like brothers."  
I felt my tears building up in my eyes.  
"I think about them the same way." I said. "But what is my part of your power is fueled by?"  
"Shadow's from the sacrifices for the ones we care about, but yours it the most powerful of all emotions. It is fueled by pure love. "  
"Like how I love Blaze?"  
"Exactly. Now that you would sacrifice your own life to save her, this power will be yours. This isft to you. "  
"Thank you. I am going to help my brothers."  
"Wait!"  
"Why?"  
"First, you have to make Shadow activate the power within him."  
"Do sonic knows from his?" I asked rightfully  
"No. He born with it. His mother died before she could make him born. My power was about to take her body, but instead it attached to the closest living creature around, Sonic. This is why he survived."  
"I never knew his mother died."  
"It is painful for him to talk about. One day, he will tell you all."  
"How do you know this much from him?"  
"I always was a part of him since he born. I can sense his emotions."  
"I got it. Now to the point.. How can I make Shadow use his power?"  
"He must try to sacrifice himself to save someone else he loves."  
"Rouge!" I said, and I felt sadness.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I have a plan how to make it happen, and make everyone safe, but I have to act I am evil for it, and attack Rouge."  
"Do whatever within your power, but make sure nobody gets hurt."  
"All right."  
the room disappeared, and I felt pain again where Haxius hit me.  
'I live again!'

**Whew, it is done. I hope you enjoyed it. I am starting to write the next chapter right away.  
I think I will finish it in the weekend.  
Please leave me notes how you like it so far, it would be really helpful.  
Good Summer vacation for those who are not working in summer like me... ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: Rebirth of the gods

**I written it as fast as I could Enjoy.**

Chapter 12: Rebirth of the gods

I am feeling immerse amount of power within my body. I open my eyes, and my hearing is coming back.  
I see blaze crying on my body  
"Come back to me, Silver. I would do anything to see your smile again."  
For this, I put my right hand an her cheeks, and carefully stroked her face. Her eyes popped open, and she was in joy.  
"Don't tell them i'm the old yet. You will understand." I whispered to her ear, then added "Act like I would be evil for a few minutes." I said, and activated my newfound eenergies  
"What the?" She jumped back screaming, and when I floated to the air, I saw Dark Sonic fighting Haxius again.  
"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" I said as evilly as I could manage "Your love will die!"  
"Silver?" Sonic asked, and they all stared at me in disbelief. It really felt horribe lhat they were scared of me. I looked at myself, and saw my fur crimson red, but it was not from my blood. It was just like when sonic became black  
"I am Crimson Silver" I said, and launched an attack in rouge's direction. I only launched a minimal amount of energy, just enough to make it look powerful, and deadly.  
As I suspected, shadow jumped In front of rouge trying to protect her. The attack hit Shadow, and it didn't even left a scratch  
"Is that all you've got?" He asked mockingly, but in the same time, he started glowing green.  
"No, but I needed you to believe you have to sacrifice yourself to save rouge to activate your new powers." I informed him, pointing at his now dark green body. Only his stripes on his head, and the area around his eyes stayed red.  
"What happened to me?" Shadow asked me looking at himself  
"It can't be! How can you three wield the power of Mobius?" Haxius interrupted us  
"No time, now triple divine attack!" I said  
"Divine?" Dark sonic asked angrily  
"This power comes from a god, now attack!" I urged them, giving them only minimal explanation. It didn't took them for long to realize the situation, and get into the action.  
"Unite your powers!" Mobius's voice came from within my head.  
"Did you heard that?" I asked my brothers(A/N: Silver will refer with this to Sonic and Shadow from now on.)  
"Heard what?" They asked in unison. "I hear Monius's voice in my head. He is giving me pointers." I said, punching the dark body of Haxius about 170 times in the meantime.  
"Comment please! I don't hear it." Sonic said  
"Me neither" Shadow replied  
"He says unite our powers."  
"How?" Sonic asked, and in that moment I saw thousands of pictures rushing trough my head. I quickly knocked Haxius to the ground, and quickly flew towards the guys  
"This way." I said, and grabbed their hands "Form a small circle, and say: I, the children of Mobius calling forth you, creator of time and space, to free the enslaved gods, by the power of..." I told the words of the rite, and then looked at Shadow "You say Sacrifice here." I told him his keyword, then turned to Sonic "And you say care here."  
"Right!" Shadow said.  
"Got it, pal" Sonic replied.  
"I, the children of Mobius calling forth you, creator of time and space, to free the enslaved gods, by the power of Love!" I told the spell, while the guys used their keywords. We saw a light emerging from us, shining at the dark body of Haxius, who is just trying to regin his strenght.  
"No! This can't be happening!" He yelled in anger, and fear.  
The light became brighter, and brighter, until we had to close our eyes. Ehen we opened it, we stood in the dark room I was when I talked to Mobius  
"Thank you for freeing me, my child." Mobius said kindly  
"What is this place, and who are you?" Sonic asked  
"He is Mobius." I said  
"Yes." He said "You reunited my power to bring back us all, who had been "eaten" by Haxius."  
"What's going to happen now?"  
"We will finish this war just, as it started. From now on, this is our problem, not yours." He said  
"But I want to help you." I said  
"If it's up to beat that freak, you can count on me too..." Sonic stated  
"Whatever..." Shadow said, but smiled during this.  
"Sorry, but this is not your class. You would be overpowered even with your new powers you got from me. The real Haxius is much stranger than any mortal could imagine. Now go!" Mobius said, and we found ourself in the battlefield again.

"What"s happened?" Blaze asked me, and all the othes just stared at us, in our new form.  
"We have this powers now, what is originated from Mobius" I said  
"OK, but how did you got it?" Tails asked  
I told them about me and shadow, my small private meeting with Mobius,my act of evil, but left out sonic with a purpose.  
"And what about Sonikku? He used this power earlier. And how comes, that his comes from anger, when yours comes from good stuff?" Amy asked demandingly  
"He have it since birth." I told, and started to correct Amy "And for the record, his power doesn't come from hate, or anger, but from his care about his loved ones, like his friends, but need an extreme amount of shock or something to activate it, like shadow's jumping in front of Rouge, or like when I pushed Blaze away to save her, because I love her too much to lose her."  
"Why do I have it since birth?" Sonic asked the question I wanted to hear the least.  
I just stood there in silence for a whole minute not knowing what to say. They all stared at me with puzzled faces.  
"Mobius told me the way you born, Sonic." I told him, and he stared at me in shock.  
"You mean-?" He asked, and I nodded.  
"Would any of you care to explain it?" Knuckles asked.  
"It is up to you." I said to sonic  
"I should have told it sooner, and not his way." He sighed, and started his story. "My mother was ill. She had some kind of illness what couldn't be cured, and the pregnancy took too much energy from her. She died while she was still pregnant. The doctors fought hours for our lives, but could only save me. They said it is a miracle that I am still alive." The guys all stared at sonic with the mixture of shock, sadness, and empathy.  
"It is." I said "It was Mobius's power what saved your life."  
"What?"  
I told them what happened, and they all stared in shock.  
"Mobius, you clever fox." Mephiles said. Then looked at us "It is finally time for me to leave."  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, but then I saw a small flame emerging from Blaze's chest, heading towards him.  
"IBLIS?" I asked in shock  
"They beed Solaris up there." He said. "See you soon." He said, and he combined with Iblis. We saw Solaris the same way he looked when we fought hin.  
"But what about me?" Luna asked.  
"You can stay, if you want to." Soéaris said to his daughter.  
"Thank you." She said with tears in her eyes. "Will we see each other again?"  
"I don't know. But I promise I will cone to visit you all as soon as the war is over, and every now and then after."  
"We are going to miss you, Mephiles." I said smiling at him  
"I am Solaris" He replied.  
"I know, but we became good friends with Mephiles, and I wanted you to know, that we wait him back too."  
"Than you, friends of my soul." He said, then disappeared.  
"It is the say goodbye then." Sonic said with a sad tone.  
"No, it isn't this time." I said.  
"What are you talking about?" Shade asked me.  
"Call out Cream and the others from the safehouse." I said to Fang, and he ran away imediately  
When the others have arrived, I looked at everyone.  
"I know, that there is much work left with this place, and I also know that you need me, but my destiny says otherwise. I have to be somewhere else. With my new brothers." I said.  
"You are coming with us?" Sonic asked ib disbelief, and joy.  
"I am, brother."  
"It's good that you are, brother" Shadow said for all of our disbelief.  
"And what about us?" Someone asked. "We need you."  
"King Teranas, sir." I turned into Blaze's father  
"Yes, Silver"  
"Would you take care of my people here?" I asked him a big favor "I want to leave them in the best hands."  
"Of course, if you take care of my daughter." He said holding out a hand  
"Deal!" I said happily.  
"You are the current leader, right?" He asked Tropos.  
"I am, your majesty. " Tropos said, bowing down.  
"You will still be the leader, I just give you a place to live, but you decide for your own rules." The king stated.  
"I am old. I don't know how long I will live." He said  
"No matter. You people can't lose both of their leaders the same day."  
"Thank you. " He thanked and turned to me. "I wish you a happy life."  
"I will return one day." I said.  
"Me too." Jack said. "I mean, if I can go too."  
"Of course buddy, Silver's friend is ours too." Sonic said  
"Um, about our way back..." the king said deeply in his thoughts.  
"I will open a permanent portal." I said, and concentrated at my new energies. I opened a portal, and made it stable enough to stand for 1500 years.  
"And what if something happens?" Tails asked  
"Then we will be here" Sonic said, and he closed his eyes. "I triggered this place with an alarm. If anything happens, I will know."  
"Thank you, young knights. You are the bravest, and the best knights I've ever saw."  
"Thank you sir, but we are not knights."  
"You were." he said, and pulled out his sword. "go to half knee" he instructed us.  
He quickly knighted them, and turned to me.  
"You, Silver the Hedgehog, I give you the rank of prince, and from now on, you are the heir of my kingdom."  
"But sir-"  
"No buts. You are Blaze's husband now, so this is your right from now on, what even I couldn't withhold, not like I would want too."  
"Thank you, sir."  
"No need to thank me." He said, and turned to Blaze "I will miss you. Take the Emeralds with you for now."  
"But dad..."  
"This guarantees that you will return, and you need them much more then we are now." he smiled at his daughter. "Farewell, all of you" He said, and stepped into the portal, and the royal troops followed him.  
"Are we going already?" Shadow asked  
"Yes, bro let's go" Sonic said  
"Coming." I said, gripped Blaze's hand, and we went back "Home..."

**This is the end of this story, but don't worry, I am already planning the next one, continuing this series, but I want to give a break for this story line for now.  
I have plenty of ideas for other things. For now, I am planning to write a few oneshots, and songfics about Silvaze, and others.  
I hope you enjoyed the story, and I am open for ideas for my next story. For this series.  
If you want to see something written, I am willing to listen.  
You can open my profile page in new window: here  
See you soon!**


	13. Series continued!

The next story of the series has started.  
It's title is:A new life  
It breaks the story about Silver, but it will be important for the fourth story of the series, what will continue our hero's story.  
**Fourth** story is started.  
It's title is: The fate of Time  
The fourth story continues the adventures of Silver as he meets a mysterious Tiger, who have powers what shocks everyone...


End file.
